Link's True Adventure, Love
by whitww
Summary: Malon, Princess Ruto, Zelda, and Saria... Link holds them all to his heart... but which does he love? And do all the girls love him?
1. Chapter 1 Remembering the Past

T H E L E G E N D O F Z E L D A

O C A R I N A O F T I M E

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-++-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Chapter 1- Remembering the Past.

"SNORE!!!! SNORE!!!!!" Link was laying in his bed snoring very loudly. Saria stood at the bottom of the ladder leading up to his er... house/ tree house... 'oh my, he's still asleep!' she thought, 'i better go get him up...' Mindo was walking proudly down the street with his nose in the air, when he say Saria staring at Link's tree house. 'What is _she_ doing over by...by that loser's house!!!' He thought with anger and then stomped down the path to her.

"Saria. ----Saria!" She was startled by him and jumped, "Mindo, i didn't notice you there..." He snorted and put his hand around her shoulder, "You don't need to bother... poor link while he's sleeping, right?"

"Well actually, he needs to get up... it's noon!!" She said concerned and pushed his hand off her, "I'll see you later, bye." She was saying as she raced up the ladder and waved. Mindo was really ticked off now... but he still left. Saria frowned, "He such a show-off, i would never want to be his girl-friend..."

"SNORE!!!SNORE!!!" She then remembered Link, "Oh yeah!" She pulled back the curtain to reveal, Link in a very uncomfortable-looking position on his bed, his butt sticking in the air with his chin laid on his pillow. His cap had flipped over on top of his face, and every time he would snore the tip would go up and then back down. She giggled and strolled beside his bed.

"Link...Link..." She tapped him on the shoulder, "Link...Link!!" Now she was shaking him back and forth, "LINK!!"

"Huhma-nastopfivmoremintures...pleas, goyio..." She looked at him confused, "Uh... Link?"

"ma-no-fiv-more-minute-plea" Saria pulled his cap back and looked at his face, 'So cute... wait, what am i thinking?!? He's still asleep... so he's speaking gibberish.' She picked up a acorn, which was randomly on his floor, and she lightly dropped it on his head, "Link..."

"re-ohp-hutyp-plea-deku-floor!!" She put her hand to his chin and thought, '...how to wake him...OH! I know!!' She quickly slipped his cap off his head. Immediately Link sprung up, "My Identity!!!!!" He said and snatched the cap from her hands. Then he blinked a few times and saw her, "When did you get here? And why do i feel like i missed something?" Saria laughed and Link smiled.

"It's nothing." Link looked around and stretched, "What time is it?"

"It's noon."

"Wow. Well, i have nothing to do anyway" Saria blushed and started walking toward the door, "You could do nothing with me." Link hopped up from his bed and pulled the curtain back for her, "Certainly."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-++-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Link looked off at the horizon and noticed Epona had stopped, "Oh sorry girl, I was lost in memories... lets go..." Epona went on her back legs kicking and darted forward. "I hope she's alright... i wish i could've told her how much she meant to me... well you as a friend..." Epona neighed, sounding confused. "No, just a friend..."

(A/N Hey, this is going to be an awesome story, and i can't wait to write the next chapter! I hope you go to my profile and read my other stories! I didn't want to make this one too long, so i wouldn't spoil my whole plan! Muahah- i mean bye!)


	2. Chapter 2 Poe Trouble!

T H E L E G E N D O F Z E L D A

O C A R I N A O F T I M E

---------------------------------------------

Chapter 2- Poe trouble!!

The sun had now set and Navi started to glow from his pocket. She fluttered out and struggled to keep up with Epona. Link smiled at Navi, who was trying to get some attention.

"Navi, you know, it would we easier if i held you." The little fairy nodded with agreement, "Thanks, I just needed to stretch my wings!" Link reached his hand out and Navi landed on it, "Hey, where we headed to anyway?" Link looked off into the darkness seemed to be thinking of an answer.

"Link, you do know where we're going, right?" Link sighed, "I have to get stronger. Saria's in trouble."

Navi looked surprised, "Saria, your old best friend!?"

"_Still_ my best friend." Link replied. Navi noticed his sorrow and grief in not being able to save his friend now. Epona came to a dead stop flinging Navi into the air, "AAAwwwwwhhhhhhh"

Link looked at Epona in surprise, "What's the matter girl?" The horse jumped in fright.

"Is there-" A ghostly wail echoed in the darkness. Link dismounted Epona and pulled his Master Sword out, "Navi. Where are you?" Another wail came from where Navi had disappeared, "Is is a Stalchild? Navi!" He ran a little farther and saw a glowing light from inside a lantern, a ghost with ragged clothes, red eyes, with an evil smile on was holding it. "What is that? Things have changed in the last 7 years!"

The 'ghost' started to float away and Link noticed the lantern had the same light-color as Navi!

"Stop! Navi!" He ran next to it and it started slinging it's lantern around. It whacked Link to the ground but he had got to see inside, Navi's wings had been binded to the inside and was unconscious.

"Navi!" the ghost laughed wildly and started floating away again. Link got up and targeted it, then it vanished!! The lantern seemed to be hanging on air.

"Huh? Wha? Link, where am i?" Navi said, "OH MY!!! HELP!! A POE HAS GOT ME!!!"

"A Poe?" Link lunged forward at where it looked like it would be, he hit nothing but the lantern swung up and knocked him to the ground again.

"Aawwwhhhh! Link are you alright?" Link got to his feet and heard Epona yelp. Probably another Poe. "I will save you Navi... I will deafeat this Poe..." The Poe appeared again, it was interested in what this boy would do, "Come on boy, think you can take harm to me?" The Poe said in a high and scratchy voice, "Let's see what you got!" Link targeted him again, and once again it vanished.

"That won't work boy!" The lantern flew and knocked him down. This time Link stayed there for a bit.

"Link! Targeting him will make him disappear!" The Poe laughed. Link arose and charged magical power in his sword, "Don't worry Navi." Link jumped and released his sword, it spun around, hitting the Poe. The Poe shrieked, "That was a lucky shot, boy" The Poe appeared again and Link took the opportunity, he hit it two times. It shrieked with pain again, "No! Never will i lose to a mere-" Link stabbed it for the final blow, "bboooyy..." It dropped the lantern and squealed as it shriveled up into black blob.

"My name is Hero of Time" He bent over and released Navi with joy. She spun around him happy, "Thank you!!" Epona yelped again.

"Epona!" Link ran back in the direction of the sound, "Epona?" A Poe was floating beside her and was pestering her.

"Hey, Poe... Stay away from my horse!" The Poe looked up and jumped back, "Oh! The great Hero of Time! Bow down!" The Poe frowned, "Yeah right, hero of time... give me a break... I was killed 4 years ago by a Peahat in this very field... where were you then, hero?" Link became very sad and looked down at his feet. "Ever think what had happened since Ganondorf came?!? Since you, the hero of time, disappeared?!?" Link thought of all the chaos and how Malon's life had been changed for the worse-+-+-+-+

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Link ran toward Lon Lon Ranch, going to see how Malon had been all these years, and if she remembered him.

Everything was so strange, the red clouds around Death Mountain...

'The ranch has to be the same... it's such a peaceful place...' he thought to himself. When he walked in something bothered him, 'What's this feeling? Something... evil' He raced into the main pasture, passing the buildings. The gate was closed. The horses looked sad, no lively music filled the air.

"What happened?" Navi came out and sensed it too, "This...this place must've been affected by... you know..." Link shook his head, "No. Not this place... it was too peaceful." Navi sat on his shoulder, "Even the most good places can be leaked in with evil..." He started toward the gate and saw Ingo, one of the workers at the ranch. He had a evil grin with his mustache more pointed then normal. Of course Ingo didn't realize it was the boy from long ago.

"I'm the proud owner of Lon Lon Ranch, Ganondorf himself appointed me to be in charge, everything is perfect just for that reason! And that stupid, lazy-butt ex-owner, Talon, was thrown out... and since then, like i said, everything is in perfect order!! So for 10 rupees you can ride a horse." Link stood there looking stupid thinking, 'Ganondorf...Ganondorf was here... he spread his wrath even to the most...most best places...i have to fix it, i'll fix it... because it's my fault...' Navi peaked out of his pocket and was just as surprised as Link was.

"Young Man! Don't stand there looking stupid in font of a superior being, like myself... i was appointed by Ganondorf himself you know." Link stepped away and headed to the barn, "Navi, you were right...evil can reach many places..." He opened the door to reveal a beautiful sad young woman cleaning hay off the floor using a broken broom. It was Malon alright. She noticed him and pulled her hair out of her face and put on a fake smile, "A guest! We haven't had a guest in years since Ingo took over and kicked my father out, Welcome... please enjoy the animals." Link knew right away she didn't remember who he was. "Oh...uh, thanks." He went over to a cow and feed it some hay off the ground. Malon watched him and took note to his kindness, 'We don't have many like him... left in the world... maybe it's that kid from... oh no it couldn't be...' With that she began sweeping again. Link soon after left the barn and saw Ingo pulling on a horses reins, "Hey that's Malon's horse, Epona!" Link said with concern. Navi flew out and saw it too, "He sure is having a hard time taming her..." Link turned away, "I don't know what to do..." He walked out of the ranch and sat by the wall to think... soon he had drifted off to sleep------

A wolf howled and Link sat up, "Huh? Wha? I must've feel asleep..." Navi was sound asleep on his knee, "aawww... Navi..." he nudged her with his finger, "Come on lets go find-" A voice was heard coming from the ranch, it was a melody. "I've heard that before... it's Epona's Song..." Navi woke up and fluttered inside the ranch, with Link following behind her.

"That sounds so smoothing..." Navi said sleepily. Out inside the pasture, Malon was singing, no particular words just the amazing tune. Navi flew into his pocket and fell asleep again. Link walked slowly into the gates, stopping every so offen to listen. As he got close Malon took notice of the handsome boy coming closer, then she became frightned, "Please don't tell Ingo! If he catches me singing he'll treat the animals bad..."

"I won't tell him, i promise." Link reassured.

"He used to love my singing... but since Ganondorf came and turned the ranch over to him, something weird happened to his kindness... he threw out my father... locked up the animals... i wonder why he was consumed by evil." He listened to every word and understood, 'It is my fault.'

Link looked off into the star-fulled sky and Malon started to sing again. Then he realized, 'My Ocarina!' He pulled it out and Malon looked at it in awe but kept singing. Once the song began again Link played along, Malon stopped after a few notes and listened to him play the rest.

"I knew it was you! The minute you came in the barn! Your the fairy boy from Kokiri Forest!" Link smiled then Malon wrapped him in a hug, it surprised him but soon he squeezed his musclar arms around her, returning the hug.

"I knew there was hope..." She whispered in his ear. Link smiled feeling as though he had made up for being gone and almost destroying the peace here.

"You know what," She pulled away from him, "I bet Epona will be happy to see you!! She hasn't even come to me when i sing, maybe if you..."

"Ok, i get it. I'll play it for her tomorrow... Ingo can't get mad at you because i'm playing it." Malon smiled, "Thank you for returning..." They heard Navi snore, Link laughed.

"it is getting late..." Malon jumped, "Oh my! How rude of me! Here you can sleep in... oh no, Ingo sleeps there..."

"Oh no, you don't need to get me a place to stay..."

"No i insist! It's dangerous to sleep in the field! Follow me!" Malon paced to the barn pulling Link behind her, "You can sleep in my bed..." Link frowned, "No, i couldn't throw you out of your own bed...ok how about i sleep in the hay? I just need it for one night." Malon looked disappointed but nodded. "I better get to bed too... Ingo makes me get up early to feed the animals..." Link settled into a comfy spot on the giant stack of hay.

"Good-night." She blushed and bent down and gave him a peck on the cheek, "Good-night Link."

The whole night seemed to just drift away and before he knew it Navi was bouncing on his chest yellling, "W-Wake U-up L-Link!!!" He slowly sat up and brushed some hay out of his hair. Navi grinned, "Good morning sunshine!" He got up quickly and noticed Malon feeding a cow. She glanced over to see him stretch his arms, 'I wonder if he remembers last night?' Link saw her and all of a sudden had a burst of energy, "Come on Navi!" He rushed out the door and toward Ingo, who of course was standing in front of the gate.

"Back again today young man? Well so answer my question, do you want to ride a horse for 10 rupees?"

"Yes please." Ingo looked at him amazed, "Oh, well then ok, hehehe." He collected the rupees greedily.

Link immediately pulled out his ocarina once he was inside, and played Epona's song. Ingo's mouth opened, "You boy, why are you wasting your time playing a silly song while your time is going?!" Then Ingo's mouth dropped even further when Epona, the horse he could not tame, came up to Link and let him willingly ride her.

"How..." Link rode up to him, "Yes, did you say something?" Ingo had a brillant but evil plan build up in his mind, "You, young man i challenge you to a race... if you win you can have the horse... if you don't you give me all your rupees!!" without hesitation link answered, "Sure."

"Excellent..."

Meanwhile Malon had been wathcing from a window of the barn, "A race!?! I didn't say he had to free Epona, i just wanted her to be happy... he'll never win... Ingo set the record... oh dear" The cow mooed and Malon heard something from it... not words but a feeling. A feeling of trust. "I...I... need to trust...him, he can do it. I know he can!!" She had raised her voice a little too loud and Ingo looked angerly at her, she quickly ducked.

"That was close..."

Link was riding Epona, Ingo was on the ranche's fastest horse, Ingo Jr. Ingo had named it himself. (A/N Please to not beileve the horse's name really is Ingo Jr. in the game... cause it's not... lol i made it up... lol!) Navi was hovering at beside Link scared and wondering if he'd win.

"Link... you've never rode a horse before in you life!!" Navi informed him. Link looked at her, "I know but i have to do this... for the ranch, for Malon, for Epona..."

"Quit babbiling and let's race!" Ingo yelled. Link nodded.

READY!... SET!...

(A/N So how'd you like it!? If you've read all my stories and have waited for the next chapter to come out... have you noticed that i only put stories/chapters on Friday, Saturday and Sunday!?! And After a week i start a new story!?! I don't mean to! I'm sorry to leave everyone hanging, i'll work on my first 3 stories, no more... if i do please e-mail me telling me that i'm being bad! Ok, thx!)


	3. Chapter 3 Epona's Lucky Day

T H E L E G E N D O F Z E L D A

O C A R I N A O F T I M E

---------------------------------------------

Chapter 3- Epona's lucky day

...GO!!!

Epona dashed forward almost throwing Link off.

"Whoooaa!!" he yelled. Ingo laughed smugly, "This will be an easy win, Ingo Jr!" Ingo Jr. snorted and sped up after Ingo kicked his leg to the horse's side, "Giddy-up!" Link was fiddling with the reins and finally regained balance.

"Come on Epona, Lets do this!" He said and patted her mane. Epona neighed and started to catch up with Ingo. Navi poked her head out and noticed Link's trouble.

"Link, go closer to the fence, if you nudge against it you'll have less way to go!" He nodded and pulled the reins so Epona would go closer. He then saw the first small jump. Two little poles stuck out of the ground and the pole going across was only a couple feet off the ground. Epona practically ran over it. But Link's stomach had butterflies in it even though it was barely a jump. Another one just like it followed and he was a little better. Now Ingo and Link were side-by-side with Link right by the fence.

"You look scared, boy... never ridden a horse before?" Link being so modest replied simply, "Never." Navi who had retreated into his pocket, once again poked out to exclaim, "Yay! And he's going to beat your sorry butt even without experience!" Ingo's face fumed up, his mustache curled a little bit from the heat, and his face was dark red.

"You better keep your yap shut, young man!!"

"Huh?! I didn't say any-"

Navi laughed, "I bet he could do it blindfolded!!"

"That mouth of yours is going," another jump, "to get you into a lot of trouble one day!" He said directed to Link.

"But, I didn't!... Oh my gosh!" Link looked ahead and another jump was coming fast and this time it was higher! Probably up to his chest. Ingo laughed and whipped his horse's butt, "Giddy-up!" Link kicked his leg onto Epona's side to get her attention, "Lets go!"

"You've concurred your fear, Link!" Navi pronounced.

"Not exactly..." He assured. Navi gasped, "Uh-oh..." She quickly dived into his pocket again for safety.

Malon was peeking through the window and watched Epona and Link go over the next jump, "Oh... I wish I could help..." A cow mooed signaling she wanted some hay to eat.

"Oh I know, I know... can it wait?" The cow mooed angrily now. "Well Fine! If you don't have to heart to let me watch Link and Epona race then... fine!" She walked over to a pitchfork and picked it up, "Of course, I really don't have faith that he'll win..." She plunged the head of it into the bail of hay, "I should..." She pulled it out and a stack was on the end, "And he did the unthinkable, he tamed Epona..." She flung the stack over into the cows stall, "There, happy now?" The cow didn't reply but simply started eating.

"...you don't think I'm terrible for not believing in my friend?" Malon stared at the cow waiting like it was going to say something.

"...Haha, your a cow of course you don't-"

"WWWHHHAAATTT!!!??????" Ingo yelled

Malon jumped up in fright then immediately ran outside to see what happened.

Ingo was on his knees, pulling at his hair in frustration, "How? How..." It looked like he was having a mental break down...

Link was still on Epona and looked proud. Malon began to run toward them to see if, what she thought, was correct. "Did you-" Ingo looked over at her and she stopped.

"Get back to work you foolish girl!" He pointed his boney finger at her and his mustache automatically pointed sharper then ever. She stepped back in fear and ran back quickly. Link dismounted and was about to defend her but Ingo stood up, "No! I won't give up this prize horse! I challenge you to another race, if you win... then you can have her!!" Navi flew out of his pocket and went into Ingo's face, "We accept your wager, you old, slimy, cruel, mad-" Link covered Navi by his hand quickly, "Ignore her." Navi fought out of his hand, "Let me at him! I'll knock that ridiculous mustache right off his smug little face!!"

Link stuffed her into his pocket and he mounted Epona again, "Are you ready to be free, girl?" Epona reared up on her back legs and Link sat there heroically.

Malon, from the barn window, saw the cool stance, "Wow... Link looks..." She shook the thought from her mind, "He looks like he will win..." The cow mooed again, "Now what?" She turned around and looked at the cow, "I already got you some hay..." The cow looked down at a bucket, it was completely empty.

"I'm going to miss everything!"

READY!!...SET!!...GO!!!...

She heard from outside, "oh, they already started!!" She walked over to the bucket and tried to pick it up, surprisingly for an empty bucket it was very heavy! She struggled to lift it off the ground and had to put it down every so often, "This is going to take forever... I wonder how Link is doing?" But she continued the troublesome task. Lift. Slide. Set down. Lift. Slide. Set down. Throughout the process she heard, "Giddy-up" but everything else wouldn't reach Malon's ears. She finally reached a faucet and filled the bucket with water. "Great, now it's going to be heavier..." This time she decided not to even try to lift it. She slid it across the floor, "Come on move!" She pushed harder and it scratched farther, and finally it was close enough for the cow to drink some.

"Whew... " The cow slurped down some water and looked satisfied at last. She remembered the race and dashed outside, forgetting Ingo's orders. She got out there just in time to see Epona, whose neck was stretched out, and Link, who held the reins so professionally even though he'd never rode before, barely shot in front of Ingo and his 'fastest horse'

Ingo looked shocked and sat there in amazement, "No way..." Epona trotted in circles with joy cause she knew what had happened. Link grinned so boyishly you couldn't tell he was a man if you only looked at his face! Navi was buzzing around him with glee, "You did it! You did it!" Malon dropped to her knees with her mouth open, "He...He did it!! Epona is not only happy but she is free!!" Link dismounted and walked over to Ingo. He had gotten off his horse and was twirling his head in disbelief, "No!! I was going to show Ganondorf this prized horse!! Everything is going downhill!!"

"So, she's mine?" Ingo looked up at Link and he started walking toward the entrance.

Malon was still on her knees by the barn but Ingo walked right past her. Link quickly followed behind him, and as he neared Malon, he helped her up.

Ingo reached for one side of the gate and put it in position.

"What are you-" Link started to say but Ingo cut him off, "Sure, she's yours but you'll never leave Lon Lon ranch!!" He closed the other side of the gate and locked it, "I'll make sure you don't!" Malon snapped back and began to cry, "Ingo please-"

"Did I tell you to stop working?! Your turning out to be just like your father, lazy, stupid, and doesn't know when to work and when to stop talking!" A tear ran down her cheek as she turned to go back to the barn, "Yes sir." Epona was following Link and nudged him from behind.

"...What's the matter girl?" She trotted over to the gate and gazed at it, it reached almost over her head. She neighed and Link got what she was trying to tell him.

"Oh, we can try it..." Navi landed on his shoulder, "What're you two thinking?" Link mounted Epona, "We'll have to get a running start..." Navi looked at Link then at the gate, "No...your not thinking of... Link! It's taller then you! You can't..." She continued as they went and got a fair distance.

"Lets do this Epona!" She snorted and started galloping. Faster and Faster they went. Navi, who was still at the gate, flew over the it with fear and waited for a miracle to occur. They reached pretty close and Epona lifted her front legs into the air. Link lunged forward and Epona kicked off of the ground with her back legs. (A/N of course it went a little faster but imagine it's in slow-motion:P) Malon had the barn door cracked open and saw they sail right over the gate. She smiled to herself, "Link, thank you for bringing hope." The cow mooed again and she groaned, "Let me guess, hay - check, water - check ...so I must have to clean some poo?"

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

(A/N Sorry I haven't done anything lately :P But I've been at grandparents and I don't have my Naruto papers so I can't type anything out!! So I made the next chapter in this wonderful story!!)


End file.
